PoLeMon Advenger 1: Let the gams begin
by jasonmerc
Summary: taking a break from evil upraising and adding more variety to my story list.


This is by Jason Merecede

Authors note I want to take a break from evil upraising to do this and add some variety to my story list. All cradit for Pokemon goes to Pokemon its not my idea but the story is my own idea not basses off squirelkign this time but I use evil upraising cracters in here.

Chapter 1: Advengger start!

Beep be bepp! Said the alaram clock. Tomarse woke up from his dream. "Today is the day it I have been waiting for" murmured. He got his outside outfit ond and wemt out of his house. "Tom why dont you stay for breakfast I made scrumpious eggs and butter". Mom said. "No mommy today is my mig day I am become a trainer.". He ran away and cried becyuse he didn't want to be babbied anymore. Whence he was far away from mom he looked around and was ecxitid for his license because he was 15 years old and he oversleep so he didn't get them when h was 10 . Soon he cameup to the profesor labratoy to get his pokrball. On the way which he was going to there was a roadblok. "Oh f***" he yelled kidnd of soft so no one else could hear him. There was a lake he could not cross. He kicked a rock in the woods because of angry. BONK "Ow what whe hell was that". A guy said. Tom said "it wasn't me is was a pokemong" but it didn't fool the wise. Sheamuse came out of the woods with kis mukip that knew surf. "Hey can you help me get acrose the river blease". Tomarde asked sheamus. "No not till you admit you are the red handed rock kicker. ". Tom was in a sticky sotuqtion now. He said "Hrey what is that over there oh look wow such sight it is a fying pokenonor something wow dude loik atthat". Sheamus was fool and truned around to sight the see but id didnt exict. Tomarse stole mugip and told him to sruf and he did and tom was across river now and he threw mukip back to sheamus before he turned around and saw tomarse running away on oher sided. "I will get my ragedeve on you" sheamus scramed off in the horizon because tom was a fast runner but not as fast as a crusty dipa. Arrive at the lab that was big on the ground.

Chapter 2: Pokemon... batle

Tom brust through big lab doors and entered onto the science. Pofesor I'm ready to pick my ploklmon. "Haha I'm professor science and you are!". Tomarse replunded "oim tomarse and hear to select my starter". 'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha yes follow me yong lad". Stwalked over to the table of science and saw 2 pokebalze left there. "I want the grass one because I don't want my neighbor to get t because" tom said. "Hehehehahahaha OK here's bulbasaur the frass kokemon.". Da na Na NAA. "Aww yeah I just got a... buglesaur". He nicknamed it rose because it was a woman and it reminded him of rebecca rose who he liked a lot but was too nrevius to speak too but he might overcame it wvetualy. He said thanks and professor science said "hahahahahehrhahdhh ur welcome lol" and he left the lab of place and begung his new avencher. But then his rival showed up. "CRISFRASHER WHAT ARE YOU DO HERE" tomarae said really big. "I'm here to kick your arise tomarse". Danananananananabananananananaa Pokemon battle start. What would tomarse do now? Use leaf sword. "Heu ros use left sword." SWOOSH SWASH said the leaf sord as cut through Crisfrashers pikemon wich was a creepr. "Creepr use self destruact" KABLAMMO and creepr blew to smitheronies. But bulbadaur was ok just some scraches because buldabaur was hiding in the tree. "OMG HOW DID I LOOSE YOU CHEATRE I FRAGIN HATE YOU TOMARSE THIS ISNT THE LAST YOU SEE ME AAAAAAAAAAAA" Crisfrasher said and ran away with his exploded. Tomarse got 50 p0k3 for wining the battled. "aaaaaaaaalright roose good job!" but blubsbar was capture.

Chatper 3: Team rovket

Tomarse got all sad and then he madded. "Who fuggin tok my praklemon".? "Muawhahahh" someone haha'd. "Prepare for trwble and make it dwobale. Something something stars above!". "Who are you fafotes?" Tomarse polietley aplsked. "Were the rocket and we stole your bubabore. "Oh no you dont". Tom yelled and farted. "Dubm boy who is defenceless you can't do angthing about this mwahahahagagagahhka" then Tomarse he took out his mossberg 500 and shot them. They balloon pooped and fly down with a CRASCH BANG BOOMG. "Stumped sxanke" Tomarse called her. Tom then got his gun aimed at they head and splatters their Brians all accros the dirt walkaway. "Rose it is good to acquaintence again". "Bulba biuba bulbasatur" she perliled. "Come on I'm am tired lets go gome and rest. So they wet home.

Chapter 4: home sweat home?

"Arriving at destinatin on left" GPS of google said. But home was broken on the all over the wall on the left side with big gapping hole big enough for a big. Tomarse stared at the house not doign anything like he was reatrded or something. Then he untered through the door and not the hole then he looked over to the hole and mom was dead. "Monmy!". Toomarse yelloed to mom who was still dead. "Omg wtf happened. Mommy I'm sorry for running out earlier and crying and I will junt the kiler down and kill him just ror you". But then tomeaerese realide that the hole in the wall kinda of was shaped like... a crepper...

Continue later

Auors note: let me know what you think and if I should actually continue because I think its food and I think I ahood.


End file.
